Como si Fuera Cierto TT No me queria Enamorar
by Mynah-D
Summary: es mi primera historia.. asi que no me den duro TT


Entre la grandes ciudades de Tokio todo puede suceder.. entre la primera avenida y la tercera, se han llevado un tremendo susto una familia de 6… mientras manejaba, un ebrio choco contra ellos de forma directa, haciendo que el conductor y el copiloto quedaran en la ambulancia, mientras 2 niños y una muchacha mayor, ivan con la policia hacia un hospital

En ese mismo hospital, mientras camillas ivan y venian de diferentes pisos, y unas que de plano parecian aparecerse de la nada, estaba el lugar favorito de los empleados.. la cafeteria… era un lugar para relajarse.. pero la pelinegra abusa de este beneficio…

Entre la ensalada y el cafe, estaba el rostro de una chica que se hallaba profundamente dormida entre su alimento.. de repente, se desperto de golpe, y tomo un fólder que estaba al lado de ella, disimulando trabajar entre bostezo y bostezo…

Se encamino hacia el recibidor y llegaron ambos chicos del accidente… lleno un formulario y se dirgio hacia un chico

**Koga.. necesitamos que los lleves a una cama extra..-**dice esta mientras va hacia el lado contrario

**Esta bien.. **–dice un chico alto, de ojos verdes con una tunica color blanco señalando que es doctor-**y Aome…-**esta se giro- **Tienes un tomate en el cabello..** –dijo divertido y se fue con los pacientes

Koga, su amigo en la universidad, segian trabajando juntos, este la queria mucho como su amiga..Ademas que le estaba muy agaradecido por presentarle desde un principio a su ahora prometida Ayame.. que, por casualidad, tuvo un accidente de coche y a ella le toco supervisar

"**_Perfecto"_** –penso la chica mientras se quitaba eso rojo del cabello e iva con un la recepcionista- **¿Algo para mi Rin?**

**Si Aome..unos pacientes en el piso 3-**la chica le da unos papeles y de vuelta a su trabajo-**Aome, deverias descansar, llevas mas de.. ¿Qué¿todo el dia aqui? … porfavor, ve a descansar**

Rin, su pequeña "hermana" como solia decirse entre ellas, siempre al pendiente de ella pues sabia que cuando se apasiona.. no hay quien la pare.. Aunque ya es mayorcita y vive en su propia casa, tenia aun su rostro inocente, como si una niña de 9 años solo hubiera crecido un poco mas de lo que debia

**No puedo, tengo trabajo que hacer..pero Gracias..-**dice a lo lejos viendo el fólder, entonces es cuando suena su celular- **¿Alo?**

**¿Adivina que te conseguí para esta noche?**-dijo al otro lado del telefono emocionada-

**No me digas que otra de tus citas-**dice ella toda cansada de ese tema-

Su hermana Sango es muy linda cuando se trata de pedir prestado, o ayudar a su querida hermana, pero ella segia empeñada a encontrarle un novio.. o si tenia suerte.. un esposo

**Se que el ultimo no fue a pedir de boca..pero estoy segura que este te gustara.. me lo presento mi amigo..**-menciono esta tratando de convencerla

**¿El amigo secreto que no me has dicho quien es?** –dice esta tratando de encajarla en su juego

**Tu.. solo hazme el favor de venir y ya ¿si? –**balbuceaba mucho esta- **no lo hagas como las otras veces**

**Okay..nos vemos en la cena.. hasta luego Sango!!! –**se despidio y colgo, vio a un hombre algo viejo, que iva segido de un hombre joven de cara oscura, esta fue hacia ellos,- **¿pasa algo señor?**

**Necesitamos alguien para operar…**-respondio este sin siquiera devolverle la mirada, Aome estaba a punto de hablar, pero este les pregunto- **¿Cuánto llevan aquí ustedes¿Naraku?**

**Unas 12 horas…-**dice este esperanzado-

Naraku, el eterno enemigo de Aome, en la universidad sacaba mejores notas que el, consigio primero el empleo ahí, pero con unas movidas, logro quedarse como doctor oficial..

**Yo unas mas..-**dice esta tratando de ganarle-

**Ve Naraku..-**ordeno el viejo-** Ve a descansar Aome.. se que llevas 28 horas aquí… **-se da la vuelta para irse, pero se regresasobre sus pasos- **Por cierto, felicidades, seras la nueva jefe de internos… **-se fue asi sin mas ni menos-

Aome se quedo plantada en el pasillo… y de repente, salto como Chaupilin… LO HABIA LOGRADO!!! SE HABIA ESFORZADO TANTO Y AL FIN LO CONSIGIO!!!!!

----

En el estacionamiento, Aome estaba sacando sus llaves, maldiciendo por lo bajo, cuando ve que Naraku se acerca a ella enojado, da la vuelta detrás de ella y sube a su auto, sin dirijirle la palabra y sale de ahí bruscamente, para entonces, Aome ya habia prendido el auto

Iva en la carretera escuchando la radio a todo volumen y la vista fija hacia esta misma.. cuando su celular volvio a sonar.. lo tomo y ni siquiera puedo decir hola, por que ya le habian hablado

**¿ya estas cerca?-**dice la impaciente Sango-

**No si, yo estoy muy bien, gracias…**-responde la pelinegra en forma sarcastica- **si, ya estoy cerca**

**Bueno, entonces tengo que decirte, el pretendiente no vino…-**Sango se oye totalmente triste por su hermana-

**Te dije que no te emocionaras con este tema.. pero dime ¿Qué cocinaste?**-la de vista chocolate se carcajea para sus adentros.. Su hermana nunca saco muy buenas notas en lo que se decia "el arte culinario"

**Te va a encantar!!! Prepare algo que te gusta mucho!!! –**su voz parecia muy emocionada.. segido por algo que parecia una explosion detras de ella..- **Tranquila.. a sido solo el.. pavo –-U pero creo que se quemo tambien..**

Pero nunca supo lo que se quemo, el ruido de un claxon un gran camion iva en direccion contraria y ahora se dirijia justamente hacia ella… impactandose frente a frente…


End file.
